Various persons, including sportsmen and sportswomen, occasionally have a need for a lightweight trailer which may be stored and transported in a compact state.
Campers and boaters are two examples of persons who frequently, or at least occasionally, have need for such a trailer. A camper may use such a trailer for transporting camping equipment from a vehicle parking area to a remote camping site and a boater may use such a trailer for transporting a lightweight fishing boat or the like from a vehicle parking area to a remote water side site. Still further, a lightweight trailer may also be utilized as a dolly for transporting reasonably heavy and bulky loads in other environments. Accordingly, a need exists for a lightweight, collapsible and maneuverable trailer. Although various forms of lightweight and maneuverable chassis as well as other wheeled frames of the telescopic type heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,899,037, 3,367,675, 3,330,574, 3,100,653 and 729,394, these previously known forms of lightweight and collapsible wheeled chassis are not constructed in a manner which particularly well adapts them for use in many different environments.